Two's Company - Three's Heaven!
by Mark Shakespeare
Summary: (Piotr/Kitty/Bobby/Ororo) Piotr feels the need to better his last work....


DISCLAIMER:

Kitty Pryde, the X-Men, and all characters therein are trademarks of Marvel Comics. This story is an unauthorised work done purely for my personal enjoyment, and is not intended to infringe on any of their rights in or their profits from these characters. But this story is copy write to me.

Comments, especially (constructive) criticism, always welcomed. Please e-mail me at

mshakespeare@callnetuk.com

Notes 

Third in the "Painting By Numbers" trilogy - after "Top-Of-The-Range Model" and "The Vampire Lovers".

indicates thoughts

* * indicates telepathy

****

****

**Two's Company - Three's Heaven!**

"Piotr, are you sure? I mean, the response from everyone else hasn't exactly been overwhelmingly approving?" Kitty was surprised at Piotr wanting to paint a third picture in his latest series. She remembered the reaction to the last one, where she had posed with Bobby Drake. She didn't mind that the rest of the X-Men had, on the whole, not taken kindly to her posing naked, to hell with the lot of them! she'd thought, but Piotr, she knew, had been hurt by the criticism.

"Da, Katya, I am. And you are wrong. I have had reaction since the unveiling, and most of it has been complimentary." Piotr was pleased - like any artist, he wanted compliments on his work, to make him feel that he had succeeded in touching his audience. "They are saying that the work has a power and depth to it, and that I have brought out your true beauty. So, da, I want to paint another."

Kitty was surprised, she certainly hadn't heard all these compliments, mostly she'd heard a lot of teasing about her stripping off for Piotr, or vague innuendo about her and Bobby - which had earned Roberto DaCosta a slap. Then again, she remembered, Ororo at least had dropped her opposition to Kitty posing for Piotr, though she wasn't sure whether that was because she really didn't mind, or because she was hoping that Kitty and Piotr might get back together again. She ran her hands through her thick, chestnut hair. "Okay, then, any ideas as to what you want to do next?"

Piotr thought for a few moments, his broad face frowning with concentration. Finally, he shook his head. "I am unsure, Katya. I want to do a third painting, but I cannot decide what the subject matter should be ..... " His voice trailed off, as he eyed Kitty speculatively.

She waited a few moments, to see if he would come out with whatever was on his mind. When he didn't, she decided to force the issue. "So, come on Petey, out with it - what's eating you? You look like someone who can't decide whether burning alive or being boiled in oil is a preferable way to die! Whatever it is, it can't be that bad, can it?"

Piotr winced - he really didn't want to tell her what he was thinking. But, she had asked. "Very well then, Katya, if you insist. Just promise me you will not be angry at me." He waited until Kitty, by now completely baffled, had nodded her assent, before continuing. "Then, I think I would like to do a picture with you, Bobby, ............. and another" he finished lamely. Kitty was stunned, he could see it in her expressive brown eyes.

"You wanna do one where I'm with two other people?? Jeez, Peter, destroy what little rep I have left, why don'cha?!" She caught herself after a few seconds - after all, she had promised him she wouldn't get angry. She sighed, took a deep breath, and went on, "I mean, who were you planning to team us up with, anyway?"

Piotr shrugged. "I have no idea. Perhaps you could find someone you and Bobby would be comfortable posing with?" He didn't like the way Kitty's face slowly developed an evil grin.

"Oh, I have an idea ......" she murmured.

"Oh? Who?"

"How about Ororo?"

"ORORO?? Katya, she will never accept!!"

Kitty smiled sweetly at him. "We'll see ......"

*******************************************

She found her long-time friend in her room, watering the plants hanging in their baskets. Kitty paused for a moment to watch her friend, the woman who had at one time been like a mother to her. As always, she was struck by the poise, grace and sheer natural beauty of the older woman. She grinned to herself - posing with Ororo might be kinda fun! In any case, she couldn't wait to see her reaction. After all, it wasn't as if she'd had many objections to showing skin herself in the past, as she had heard from Logan and others, even if nowadays she didn't indulge herself anymore.

After a few moments, Ororo noticed her standing in the doorway. "Kitten, what a pleasant surprise! Do not just stand there, come in! Of course you are welcome here, anytime you wish, you know that. You look as if you want something ......" Her voice trailed away questioningly. Kitty grinned.

"And I thought Logan was the perceptive one, what with his animal senses! I guess you know me too well, 'Ro. Yeah, I was wondering whether you'd be prepared to help me out in something.....", she smiled at her old friend.

"If I can, Kitty, of course I will. What do you want help with?"

"Well, Petey wants to do another painting, this time with three subjects. Bobby and I are already pencilled in, and I was wondering whether you'd be prepared to join us ...... " Kitty couldn't suppress her giggle at the look on Ororo's face. She wished she had a camera with her, it would have made a priceless picture!

"You ..... want me ..... to pose ..... naked ..... with you .... and ..... Bobby Drake??" Ororo gasped in utter shock and amazement. Whatever she might have thought Kitty would ask of her, this was simply not on the list. Not that Ororo had too many qualms about being naked herself, but she just had not considered the possibility of appearing naked with Kitty, let alone with Bobby Drake.

"Well, you are the Nature Goddess aren't you, Ororo? I'd have thought that being a nature-lover, nudity wouldn't be any big deal for you. And I'm not worried by it, nor's Bobby. So, what's the problem?" Kitty kept a straight face with great difficulty. I'm enjoying this far too much! she thought, suppressing her laughter. Then she finally gave in to a fit of giggles at the thought of her and Ororo, in a naked clinch, being painted by Piotr.

"Oh. Well then, if neither of you objects, of course I will do it." Kitty's laughter dried in her throat, and she stared at Ororo, as the latter went on calmly, "You are right. I myself have no problems with nudity, and so I will be more than happy to join you both. So tell me, will I be making love to Bobby, or to you?" Ororo's face was as calm and serene as ever, as she called Kitty's bluff.

Kitty simply spluttered in amazement.

***************************************

"Oh jeez, you mean I'm with you AND 'Ro?? I've died and gone to Heaven!!" The look on Bobby's face was one of stunned delight, and Kitty was a bit miffed. Pig! You didn't have that look when it was just ME you were posing with! "Oh, now this I can't wait to get started with! Is Petey Pureheart ready yet?? I wanna start right now!"

"Da, tovarisch, I am ready. So Ororo agreed then, Katya? I would not have expected it. Still, it will make a fascinating study, I think"

***************************************

"So, we will have it, I think, like this. Bobby will be lying on the bed. Katya, you will be kneeling next to him, cradling his head and caressing his face. Ororo, you will be behind Katya, with your arms around her, as you kiss her neck - you are the vampire who made her Undead. Her mortal lover has died, and you are comforting her. Do any of you have a problem with this?" Piotr was wondering whether the three of them might object, especially Kitty or Ororo, as there were obvious lesbian implications in the scenario. He was surprised at the easy acceptance of his plans.

"Hey Petey, I don't mind lying here looking up at two beautiful naked women - I can do that for hours!" Bobby was grinning to himself at the prospect. "So 'Ro and Kit are lovers, eh? Now that's gonna get tongues wagging! You two sure you want to do this?"

"I have no problems, Robert. I am old enough to put up with any comments which might be made about my posing. And I am sure Kitty has already had so many comments from the others that any more will not be noticed. After all, Kitty, it is not as if you have ever actually made love with another woman, have you?"

There was a long pause.

"Kitty?"

Another long pause.

"I'm claiming the Fifth on that," she muttered. The others stared at her.

"What?" Ororo couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I refuse to answer on the grounds I might incriminate myself."

"Katya?? You haven't?!?" Piotr was as stunned as the rest - he would never have believed it in a million years.

"Look, can we just change the subject, please? I don't want to talk about it!" By now she was blushing furiously, and staring at the ground so she wouldn't have to meet anyone's eyes. The others were dumbstruck.

"Kitten, when?? With who?!?"

Kitty sighed. "On my fifteenth birthday *, with Courtney Ross, as I thought she was." _( * As shown in "Happy Birthday, Fair Fifteen!" - Author's note)._ She looked up at them. "And if any of you ever mention it again, I'll have to kill you!" 

"But Kitty - fifteen?? Surely that - "

"I mean it, 'Ro! Don't ever mention it again!" Kitty's face was by now bright red with embarrassment. "Look, let's just get on with the session, shall we??" She couldn't remember being as eager to get on with a painting session as she was right now .........

**************************************

The session went smoothly, despite the underlying tension. Bobby was enjoying himself. Firstly, just as she settled into her kneeling position, he'd got a hand underneath Kitty, and had pleasurably run his hand over her bare bottom - for five seconds - then a double slap, from Kitty AND Ororo, had 'persuaded' him to stop. Secondly, from his lying position, he had a good view of Ororo's naked body - a sight he was enjoying immensely! It was taking an effort on his part not to, shall we say, 'rise to the occasion' ......

Piotr was painting away, inspired by the scene he had constructed, and putting to one side all thoughts of what Kitty had just revealed. As far as he was concerned, the painting was the only priority - everything else was extraneous noise. And, if he was being honest with himself, he was enjoying the view of the two naked female forms in front of him. Of course he wanted and liked seeing Kitty naked, but he was also struck anew by Ororo's beauty. He hadn't really thought of her like that before, not for a long time anyway - she had been like a sister for so long, since shortly after they'd both joined, when he'd realised his silent crush on her was unrequited. Now, though, he was seeing her as a beautiful woman - and wondering, now that they were both older and more worldly-wise, whether to do anything about that .......

For Ororo, feelings were somewhat mixed. She was shocked at Kitty's confession of her lesbian encounter, especially given that, at the time, she was still legally underage. She had spent so long thinking of her as her own daughter that it came hard for her to think of her as just a friend, and one who could make her own decisions. And yet ...........she had never tried such a thing herself, but she had once been attracted to her friend Yukio, if she was being honest with herself, and now found herself secretly wondering what it might be like to give it a try .........

Kitty just wished she'd kept her mouth shut. It was sooooo embarrassing to have the rest of them staring at her all the time, like she had suddenly grown a second head, or questioning her like she'd just confessed to cannibalism. I mean, jeez, we spend all our time going on about prejudice against mutants - why can't people just accept us for who we are, everyone hates and fears us, etc. etc. - but let someone confess they had a lesbian fling a long time ago and where's the flamin' tolerance then, huh?? She was damned if she'd give them the satisfaction of seeing how uncomfortable they were making her, though. Dammit, though, if they carry on acting like I'm some kind of freak, I'm going to really shock them, and proposition Ororo!! See how they react to that!! I mean, that was the only sexual experience I had, apart from Pete ...... 

***************************************

"Well, my friends, it is done! Please, see for yourself!" Piotr was feeling very proud of himself. he felt that the new painting had an erotic power greater even than that of its predecessors. When I was Peter Nicholas, I spent many hours painting Callisto in various erotic poses. Perhaps it is such paintings, those with an underlying sexual theme, which truly brings out my muse. Though the Professor might not approve, perhaps from now on I should concentrate my talents on similar subject matter ...... 

The three friends, all of them now fully dressed, clustered round to look. "Yeah! Hah, the others'll have to watch out now! Bobby Drake, Sex God! Eat your heart out, LeBeau!" Bobby went off into a laughing fit, laughing so hard the tears started streaming down his face - the others'd never believe this without the evidence!! He, the X-Men's love-clutz for so long, was finally, irrevocably, a Love Machine!! Mom and Dad'll never believe this! But, BOY, can I not wait to see everyone's face when Petey unveils THIS! 

Ororo was pleased at how it had come out. "You certainly have talent, Peter. I still think you should perhaps try to set up your own studio, and indulge your artistic abilities. You should speak to the Professor about it. And I'm sure Warren would be prepared to lend a financial hand in setting yourself up." To be honest, Ororo was a little uncomfortable - not with the picture per se, nor even with the nudity - she was used to seeing it from her time in Africa. No, what was somewhat disconcerting to her was how, during the session, she had enjoyed the feel of Kitty in her arms ............ You are being a fool, Ororo Monroe! You have spent too long thinking of her as the daughter you never had to start thinking of her in another way! Now stop being so stupid! But nothing she said to herself seemed to work ........

Kitty was equally uncomfortable, for a similar reason. No matter what the other three said to her, she had enjoyed her time with Courtney Ross, even if she hadn't turned out to be the real Courtney Ross. And even though she'd lost her virginity to Pete Wisdom, and been attracted to Piotr, Doug Ramsey, Alistaire Stuart, and Alasdhair Kinross in the short time she'd known him, she'd also felt attracted to Courtney, and now ....... Ororo. For crying out loud, Pryde! Get a grip on yourself! She's been a friend for years, but only a friend, 'cept maybe a Mom when your own didn't want to know. So shut up, willya?? 

"Okay, guys - now to see the reaction from the peanut gallery ......... "

***************************************

"Well, Windrider, I'll never think of you the same way again!"

"Thank you, Sarah - I think!"

"Guess now we know why dis team called de 'X'-Men, non?"

"Oh, hush up Cajun! Y'all look real good - an' Ah c'n see why they called y'all a Goddess, 'Ro!"

"Petey, I'll never call ya Pureheart again! Man sees a picture like this, sure ain't pure thoughts ya put in his skull!"

"Well, Logan, it is supposed to be an erotic piece ........" 

"Katzchen, to think you used to be so certain that no-one would ever think you attractive! I think Rachel would be proud of you!"

"Thanks, Elf! Except she'd still get all the attention .......... Oh, hi Prof. How did your meeting go? "

"It went ....... What, AGAIN?? Katherine, when I brought you here, to the mansion, it was to learn to control your powers, NOT to learn to take your clothes off! This, despite what any of you might think, is still a school, and there are standards to maintain, at ALL times. Standards of behaviour, AND standards of dress! I expect better of you, Katherine - this is the sort of juvenile behaviour that I thought you had grown out of a long time ago! I do NOT wish to see such things from you again, do I make myself clear??!"

*********************************************

When the Professor had departed, Kitty turned back to the rest of the team, with an angry look on her face. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting just a little bit pissed off with the Professor's treating us like a bunch of children, instead of adults capable of making our own decisions!" An evil gleam came into her eye. "I'm going to make a few phone calls. I think the Professor needs a lesson, and, to coin a phrase, 'I have a cunning plan' ........ " 

***************************************

Prequel - "[The Vampire Lovers][1]"

To be completed in "[Painting By Numbers - Coda][2]"

[Limited Series Section Header][3]

   [1]: The~Vampire~Lovers.HTM
   [2]: Painting~By~Numbers~-~Coda.HTM
   [3]: http://ww.callnetuk.com/home/mshakespeare/index-page7.html



End file.
